Nada Iguales
by yuyiz93
Summary: Ella esta harta de no poder entenderlo o por lo menos tratar de hacerlo, El es un cretino de primera pero no lo aceptara, no al menos ahora. -¡Se acabo!-grito ella. -¿¡Estas segura de lo que dices mujer estúpida?.


Bueno he aquí de nuevo yo con otro one-shot, de echo he estado encontrando varios que tenía en mi vieja usb y los estoy re-leyendo y veo que les modifico, ahora los estoy pasando a la nueva y sensual iron-usb (?), de echo vienen otras parejillas pero se centrara más en la mujer estúpida y el cabeza de pulpo...que diga Haru y Gokudera~, ahmm, por cierto de que el titulo lo saque de una canción de genero banda (¿que?, no es el tipo de música que me agrade mucho escuchar, pero si vives en México (frontera mejor dicho), y vas por el centro caminando para ir al colegio las tiendas siempre tienen este tipo de música -_-), aparte a mi madre le gusta ese genero y el otro día iba en el carro con ella y empezó esa canción, la escuche con detenimiento y no se porque pasaron por mi retorcida mente una historia 5986 e_e, en fin dejo el one-shot, una ves mas aclarando que los personajes ni la serie de katekyo hitman reborn! no me pertenecen, si no a Amano-sensei.

Por cierto la historia es TYL :v

* * *

**Nada Iguales.**

-¡Basta, no podemos seguir con esto!-gritaba una castaña de cabello corto y ojos color chocolate.

-¿Segura de que es lo que quieres?-cuestiono el albino de ojos color esmeralda mientras daba la última tirada a su cigarrillo y miraba fijamente a la mujer que tenía frente de él.

-No, pero parece que es lo que tú quieres-decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda.

-Hay mujer...¿alguna vez te has puesto a pensar en lo que de verdad quiero?.

-Alguna vez lo hice, pero tu actitud jamás me dejo saber lo que de verdad querías-contesto indignada.

-Y vamos otra vez con mi maldita puta actitud.

-¿¡Vez a lo que me refiero!?, nunca podemos hablar tranquilamente sin tener que estar entre insultos y gritos-ante eso ella lo empujo varias veces para que volteara a verla- ¿¡me estas escuchando!?.

-Ya estate quieta mujer-la sujeto por los hombros con brusquedad acorralándola contra la pared mirándola fijamente- ¡ya no me digas nada!.

-¿¡Que es lo que te pasa Hayato!?-le cuestionaba mientras trataba de zafarse de aquel agarre un tanto brusco- m-me l-lastimas…

-¡Déjame solo!-decía mientras la soltaba de aquel agarre tan brusco- a la noche hablaremos de esto-dijo serenamente mientras la besaba y chocaba su frente con la de ella-habrá una cena de ceremonia en la noche donde tendremos que ir todos, te quiero ver ahí- salió de aquella habitación sin decir nada.

* * *

_Y una vez más ahí daba por iniciada una de las tantas peleas de Gokudera y Miura, en la mansión Vongola ya era costumbre para los demás que se encontraban viviendo en la misma, Tsuna por su parte desechó la idea de volver a meterse entre ellos dos por petición de su ya novia Sasawaga, Lambo solo hacía que no escuchaba nada y seguía viendo televisión, Kyoko por su parte trataba de calmar a su amiga mentalmente, Yamamoto se encontraba cerca de la habitación donde se encontraban Haru y Gokudera discutiendo en caso de qué este "explotara" aunque sabía de antemano que el guardián de la tormenta sería incapaz de lastimar a Miura...al menos no lo haría físicamente, Ryohei no se encontraba dado que andaba en una misión fuera del país, Chrome y Mukuro se encontraban en una de las tantas salas solo escuchando la pelea de ambos, Mukuro por su parte trataba de retener las carcajadas pero le era casi imposible y Chrome bueno ella solo trataba de ignorar aquellos gritos, ¿Quién creería que a pesar de estar en una habitación sumamente lejos de todos ellos sus gritos se escucharan?, I-pin se encontraba en la cocina preparando sus bollos gyoza para entrenar y preparaba un chocolate casero aunque podía escuchar sus gritos hasta la cocina y por último Hibari se encontraba llegando de una de sus tantas investigaciones por el país y sólo les ignoró como siempre mientras se iba hacia su territorio._

_Si para todos los miembros de Vongola ya era común escuchar las discusiones de esos dos, que en realidad no sabían si tenían algun tipo de relación, aunque desecharon esa idea, era imposible que ellos dos tuvieran una relación basándose siempre en peleas. _

_Mientras Miura se había ido a su habitación, no entendía la actitud de Hayato ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con él?._

-¡Es un idiota, un estúpido y...agr!-se quejaba la muchacha mientras golpeaba su almohada pensando en que era Hayato.

-Haru...-escucho llamar a Kyoko del otro lado de la puerta- ¿puedo entrar?-le pregunto y claro que no pudo decir que no, al final de cuentas es su mejor amiga y lo sabía todo.

-Pasa Kyoko-chan-le contesto mientras recogía perfumes, cojines, porta-retratos entre otras cosas más que había aventado para descargar su ira.

-Sí que ha sido una discusión fuerte esta vez-comento Sasawaga mientras ayudaba a Miura a recoger varias cosas del suelo.

-Lo sé-decía mientras veía una foto que recogía del suelo- esta vez me ha tomado con brusquedad por los hombros y me aprisiono contra la pared.

-Si lo sé, bueno…-se rasco con un dedo la mejilla- de echo todos nos dimos cuenta de su discusión, Tsu-kun trato de intervenir pero le dije que mejor lo dejara pasar, Yamamoto-kun también estuvo al pendiente…aunque sabemos que Gokudera-kun sería incapaz de hacerte algún daño.

-Lo se…es que…ya no lo soporto…

-Pero tampoco soportarías estar sin él.

-¡Eso es lo que más odio!-decía Haru mientras se revolvía sus cabellos.

-¿Y esta vez porque han discutido?.

-Lo mismo de siempre, no sé qué le pasa trato de acercarme más a él para poder serle de ayuda o por lo menos de apoyo y nada, termino hablándome tan groseramente como cuando teníamos quince años, y me dijo que no le dijera nada y luego me volvió a hablar como si nada, que quería verme esta noche en la cena de ceremonia, he pensado en no ir solo para cobrármelas.

-Hay Haru-chan…ve a la cena, no sé qué se celebrara, pero Tsu-kun dijo que era importante, y yo también tendré que estar ahí por lo menos para darle apoyo aunque no me encuentre con el todo el tiempo.

-No, ¿para qué quiere que vaya?, si se la va a pasar viendo a otras mujeres…todavía cuando no este yo pero…¡en mi presencia no!, ¡Haru tiene dignidad!.

-Ya veo la razón de la discusión…tus celos de nuevo Haru-chan.

-E-es que…está bien que sea hombre, lo entiendo pero es que se me hace tan injusto…e-es decir él y yo mantenemos esto en secreto…salvo de ti y Yamamoto-kun y creo que I-pin sabe…no sé cómo, pero en fin, no tolero que mientras mantengamos esto en secreto el públicamente se dé a ver como soltero y coqueteando con otras mujeres o que ellas se le insinúen…¡no es justo!, y luego me hace platica alguien más a mí y él es el molesto y me reclama, ¡cuando debería ser yo la que este molesta!.

-En eso tienes razón…pero hazme caso, ven con nosotras al menos sé que Chrome-chan ira.

-Disculpen-se escuchó una tercera voz- lamento interrumpir.

-No interrumpes en nada I-pin, pasa-dijeron ambas.

-Esto…Sawada-san me ha dicho que ha llegado el atuendo que mando pedir para ti Kyoko-chan.

-¿Enserio?, pero si yo no le pedí nada, bueno gracias por avisar I-pin-chan.

-De nada-sonrió- por cierto, llego algo para Haru-san también.

-¿Hahi, para mí?, pero si Haru no pidió nada porque no iré a el evento de la noche.

-Con permiso-dijo la muchacha de cabello negro sujetado ahora no en trenzas si no en una coleta de lado abajo del oído- pero esto es lo que me pidieron que entregara-decía mientras dejaba ambas cajas en la cama- creo que el de Haru-san…al parecer es de parte de Gokudera-san –sonrió nuevamente I-pin.

-¿Y tú?-cuestionaron Haru y Kyoko a la muchacha proveniente de China.

-Esto…yo, bueno yo no iré –dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¿Pero porque?-cuestiono Kyoko.

-¡Hahi!, Tsuna-san y los demás se decepcionaran por no verte ahí.

-Esto, bueno es que yo-suspiro algo resignada, sabía que no saldría sin ser cuestionada por sus dos amigas- simplemente no tengo ánimos de ir, aparte tendré que hacer algunos repartos de ramen esta tarde-sonrió nuevamente- me disculpare ahora con Sawada-san…ahora me retiro, las dejo en su plática.

-Gracias-dijeron ambas.

-Si cambias de parecer, avísanos-le dijo Kyoko sonriente.

-Claro Kyoko-chan-se dirigió a la puerta para girar la perilla y salir pero antes opto por decir algo- Haru-san…disculpa a Gokudera-san…todos sabemos que él no tiene otra forma en cual expresarse la cual no sea a base de gritos o insultos…yo sé que él te quiere tanto como tú a él, creo que…deberías desechar esa idea de que el vea a otras mujeres, pues sabes que tú eres su prioridad aunque no lo demuestre-ante esas palabras dejo a Haru con un semblante serio y pensativo- ¡are!, ¡oh no, se hace tarde, tengo que estar en menos de diez minutos en el raku raku-ken!-dicho eso la muchacha salió corriendo como de costumbre.

-Tiene razón-dijo Kyoko mientras abría el paquete que se les había entregado hace unos momentos- creo que tenías razón en decir que I-pin-chan lo sabía también, aunque bueno Haru-chan sabes que tienes mi apoyo en todo-le dijo brindándole una sonrisa de confianza a su amiga.

-Lo sé, y gracias por apoyarme siempre Kyoko-chan-contesto algo dudosa viendo la caja que se le entrego a ella también mientras mordía su labio inferior- le dije que debíamos terminar.

-¿es enserio?-contesto muy sorprendida Kyoko.

-Si…creo que por eso fue una discusión más fuerte que las anteriores.

-Haru-chan…yo…no sé qué decir…solo espero que hagan lo correcto.

-Creo que sé qué debo hacer-contesto firme y con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bueno, dejare que te prepares para el evento de esta noche, trata de no pensar en cosas malas ya Haru-chan.

-¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡Haru ya no pensara en eso!...Kyoko-chan-corrió a abrazarla- muchas gracias por apoyarme siempre.

-No es nada Haru-chan-dijo devolviéndole el abrazo a su amiga- ahora me retiro también tengo que prepararme, espero verte en él evento.

-L-lo tomare en cuenta-dijo mientras veía a su amiga marcharse por aquel enorme pasillo mientras se volvía a encerrar en su cuarto para volver a ver con determinación aquella caja que le dejo I-pin.

_Si, ahora Miura sabría qué hacer con certeza, y esta vez era lo correcto._

* * *

_Mientras en otra habitación, bueno biblioteca más bien se encontraba cierto albino tratando de distraerse en cualquier tipo de lectura. Trataba de calmarse y olvidar aquella discusión, aunque le era casi imposible, ¿¡cómo se atrevía a decirle que terminaran, así como así!?, ¡no, él no lo iba a permitir!, trato mil veces de ir a disculparse con ella, parado por más de media hora en la puerta de la habitación de Haru, pero cuando por fin decidió entrar desecho toda idea de disculpa en cuanto escucho pasos muy cerca y termino huyendo de ahí para ir a parar a donde se encontraba ahora mismo._

-Creo que ahora si discutieron fuerte.

-Tsk…eso no te incumbe Yamamoto-decía mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-¿te disculparas esta noche?-volvió a cuestionar divertido el guardián de la lluvia.

-No lo sé-mustio mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

-No te desesperes…aunque creo que esta ves si estará difícil que te perdone.

_El peli plateado solo soltó unas palabras en Italiano, a lo que Yamamoto dedujo como groserías._

-Gokudera, nada te cuesta admitir tus errores, es decir lo más simple, y te lo digo porque te considero mi amigo a pesar de que siempre me insultes y de todo, acepta de una vez que eres un cretino.

-¿Q-que?-cuestiono algo nervioso el Italiano sin dejarlo notar claro-¡estás loco, no admitiré tal cosa!.

-Tú decides, pero por tus estupideces de pensar diferente perderás a la única mujer que de verdad le importas-dijo en un tono tan serio que dejo algo helado a Gokudera- ya, me retiro, espero que hagas lo correcto, nos vemos en la cena-dicho eso el guardián de la lluvia se marchó dejando atrás a un Gokudera pensativo.

_Y ahí estaba, Hayato dudoso, ¡mierda! ¿¡Por qué carajos el ex-maniático del béisbol tenía tanta razón!?, porque quisiera o no reconocerlo, de antemano el guardián de la tormenta sabía que era un cretino, solo por dejarse seducir abiertamente por otras mujeres o poner los ojos en las mujeres de al lado, y peor aún porque todo aquello siempre pasaba cuando esa estúpida mujer estaba frente de él, ¡su estúpida mujer!, ¿pero que más daba si ambos habían decidido ocultar aquello de todos?._

_Si tan solo supiera como expresarse, de alguna manera en la cual no la lastimara pero es que Haru Miura tenía una manía de sacarlo fácilmente de sus cabales, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, odiaba a esa estúpida mujer, por hacer que la amara de tal forma que nunca imagino, si esa mujer logro enamorarlo, no sabía cómo había pasado todo aquello, solo un día de la noche a la mañana sabía que esa estúpida mujer lo había vuelto loco._

-¡Tche!-chasqueo la lengua mientras apagaba el cigarrillo que hace unos momentos había encendido- ni modo a ver como resulta todo esto en la ceremonia-decía mientras salía de la biblioteca con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

* * *

_La tarde se había pasado lenta y rápido para algunos de los que habitaban la mansión Vongola, alunas de las servidumbres corrían de un lado a otro con los preparativos para la cena-ceremonia, no hasta que uno de ellos tuvo la desgracia de chocar y derramar una de las botellas de vino tinto sobre el líder de la fundación disciplinaria, oh no eso era malo el pobre sirviente ya veía venir su muerte muy cerca._

-Tu herbívoro…

-¡L-lo siento mucho, d-de verdad lo siento!-se disculpó muchas veces haciendo reverencia tras reverencia, llego a ver un pequeño rayo de esperanza al ver llegar a Cavallone lo cual aprovecho para escabullirse.

-¡Yo, Kyoya!-saludo como de costumbre a su antiguo pupilo y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al verlo empapado de su camisa y cabello de aquel vino- la ceremonia aun no da inicio y ya te has apresurado con el vino, eso no está bien Kyoya.

-Cierra la boca Cavallone- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para irse a su territorio y cambiarse, en realidad no quería ir a esa bendita ceremonia, pero pues todos tendrían que estar ahí y no le quedo de otra, aparte Reborn se las arregló para sobornarlo y que se presentara ahí.

-¡Kyo-san!-Kusakabe apareció antes de que una pelea entre Cavallone y su jefe se armara, sabía que su jefe no estaba de humor- aquí tiene Kyo-san-dijo entregándole una toalla para que pudiese limpiarse un poco.

-¡Yo, Kusakabe!-saludo Cavallone recibiendo un saludo del mencionado-creo que ya me retiro, iré a ver a mi pequeño hermano, nos vemos-Cavallone se marchó dejando solos a Kusakabe y su jefe.

-Ese idiota-gruño por lo bajo Hibari- ¿entregaste lo que te ordene?.

-Si Kyo-san, lo deje al alcance de su vista.

-Bien…iré a ducharme y cambiarme este desastre-se marchó dejando a Kusakabe en el pasillo.

_Mientras en el salón de eventos, estaban ya en su mayoría los invitados y los respectivos guardianes cerca del décimo, solo por precaución de que no fuese a ver algún atentado o algo por él estilo, que lo dudaban mucho pero igual debían estar al pendiente._

_Por otro lado Kyoko estaba algo intrigada e impaciente, buscaba con la mirada a su amiga, tanto era su preocupación que olvido que estaba recibiendo a los invitados._

-¿Pasa algo Kyoko-chan?-le cuestiono Tsuna.

-No, nada grave…solo que no veo a Haru por ninguna parte-contesto con un deje de preocupación.

-No te preocupes…cualquiera que sea el problema, Gokudera-kun y ella lo van a solucionar-trataba de animarla mientras tomaba su mano y le sonreía.

-Gracias, Tsu-kun…por cierto, ¿I-pin te dijo que no vendría?.

-Si-contesto algo resignado- trate de convencerla de que viniera, pero me dijo que tenía trabajo extra en el reparto de ramen, por lo tanto no vendrá.

_En el centro del salón, bueno más bien en la mesa donde servían el ponche y de más bebidas se encontraba Miura, que lucía un hermoso vestido color negro llegándole un poco arriba de la rodilla, dándole forma más torneada a su cuerpo y su busto se mostraba apretado haciéndolo relucir, claro está que sin hacerlo ver vulgar, sí no provocador para el deleite de algunos invitados._

_-"Ya se ha tardado…si en cinco minutos más, Hayato no aparece me iré de aquí y daré todo por terminado…"-_pensaba la muchacha mientras bebía de su ponche.

-¿are?, ¿Haru-san? Pensé que habías dicho que no querías venir a la ceremonia.

-¿¡Hahi!?, ¡I-pin-chan, no te reconocí!...esto…pues cambie de parecer…la verdad si quiero arreglar las cosas con Hayato, pero si no se aparece pronto me iré.

-Pronto lo veras, no creo que ande muy lejos-le dijo sonriente.

-¿Y tú?, dijiste que no vendrías, pero a Haru le alegra que estés aquí, me siento apoyada, gracias I-pin-chan~-decía mientras tomaba las manos de la mencionada.

-No hay de que Haru-san-volvía a sonreírle mientras le devolvía el gesto a la mayor en señal de que la apoyaba en todo- are…pues la verdad yo tampoco pensaba en venir, pero al llegar a mi habitación encontré un paquete para mí, en el cual se encontraba este vestido violeta, y venía con una nota de que me presentara.

-¿¡Hahi!?, I-pin-chan tienes un admirador secreto~.

-¿¡eh!?-se ruborizo levemente ante el comentario de Haru- c-claro que no…bu-bueno no que yo recuerde.

-¿Y que decía la nota?, digo si no es indiscreción.

-Solo decía "Preséntate en esa ceremonia, yo me acercare a ti.", sin ningún remitente, iniciales ni nada, pienso que puede ser una de las tantas bromas pesadas de Lambo.

-Es sospechoso-dijo Haru viendo a la muchacha de cabello negro- por cierto, el cabello suelto se te ve muy bien.

-G-gracias…si lo sé, he estado buscando a Sawada-san para informarle pero no lo encuentro y…Haru-san es hora de que actúes-decía mientras veía entrar a Gokudera junto a Yamamoto y Lambo.

-¿Qué?...-volteaba algo incrédula a la entrada- oh ya…creo que tienes razón…

-Supongo que sí, mucha suerte Haru-san-le volvió a brindar otra sonrisa en señal de que todo iría bien, porque todo saldría bien ¿verdad?.

-Muchas gracias-sonrió- y ten cuidado no sabemos quién sea el que te envió eso.

-Lo tendré, ahora ve con Gokudera-san-dicho esto le dio un abrazo en modo de apoyo y de que todo estará bien.

-¡Sí!.

-Nos vemos Haru-san-se despidió I-pin alejándose de la mesa del ponche para ir a buscar a Tsuna.

_Sí, Miura estaba decidida arreglaría las cosas con Hayato y le diría como se sentía en realidad al respecto de mantener su relación en secreto, no ya no volvería a sentir esos celos que la consumían al ver a Hayato con otras mujeres coqueteando, ella estaba segura de eso, así que decidió ser ella la que se acercara a el, en verdad quería arreglar las cosas y sus diferencias._

-"¡Haru arreglara las cosas con Gokudera-san en definitivo!, no volveré a ser tan insegura sobre sus sentimientos hacía a

mí..."-pensaba Haru en lo que se acercaba a Gokudera.

-Oh...Gokudera-le llamo Yamamoto mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del mencionado.

-¿Que quieres?-contesto con su tono de agresividad habitual.

-Ya vienen a buscarte estúpidera-le dijo Lambo mientras sostenía una copa de vino.

-Cállate vaca estúpida.

-Esto...Lambo, acompáñame a dar un vistazo al jardín por si las dudas-decía Yamamoto mientras se llevaba consigo a Lambo.

_El comentario que hizo Lambo le molesto, ¡no tenían que decirle lo que el ya sabía que haría!...un momento acaso ¿Lambo sabía algo?, eso lo averiguaría al rato, ahora solo se dedicaba a observar como la mujer, su mujer estúpida se acercaba a el...un momento...¿la estaban viendo los demás invitados?, bueno hombres._

¡Mierda!, ¿porque tuvo que comprarle semejante vestido?, aunque igual comprendía a los demás idiotas que tiraban la baba por ella...mostrando esas curvas, sus piernas, sus pechos bien salteados...

-Hayato-le llamo.

-¿Que?-le contesto con habitual seriedad tratando de ocultar su leve rubor mientras rascaba con su dedo su mejilla.

-He pensado en lo que sucedió esta mañana y...-no dijo nada, le basto con ver como una de las tantas invitadas jalaba del brazo a Hayato...su Hayato, ¿que no vio que hablaba con ella?, ¿tan minima era su presencia para no darse cuenta?...no la acción de ella no le molesto, bueno para que dice que no, si ,si le molesto, más aun al ver que Hayato ¡no puso resistencia!.

-Haru-san, ¿esta bien?-la cuestiono I-pin que pasaba por ahí.

-Lo mato-dijo un tanto furiosa, pero con la voz en un tono tranquilo.

-¡Haru-chan!-le llamo Kyoko que llego justo a tiempo-¿que sucede?.

-Yo lo mato-dijo la castaña mientras apretaba los dientes- ¡esto es el colmo!

-T-tranquila-decía Kyoko que detenía a su amiga por los hombros para evitar que se hiciera un escándalo, bueno eso sumado a que ya llamaban bastante la atención-¡Haru-chan!.

-Haru-san-le llamo I-pin, que al igual que Kyoko trataban de calmarla un poco- tr-tranquila Haru-san, nada va a solucionar con tal acto.

-Tienen razón-se calmo un poco la castaña- por este tipo de cosas no quería venir.

-Haru-chan-dijo Kyoko un poco triste por ver a su amiga en tal estado-ven, vamos por un poco de ponche.

-Si-agrego I-pin- sera lo mejor, al menos por ahora.

_Ambas muchachas se fueron a la mesa de ponche, ganándose la mirada de los presentes, en su mayoría hombres, Gokudera por su parte no paso desapercibido por eso, quería matar a aquellos que miraban con tal deseo a su mujer estúpida, aunque para Sawada tampoco paso desapercibido tal acto, aunque el sabía como contenerse.  
Claro, ¿como no mirar a ese trío de mujeres?, contando a Chrome que se encontraba con Mukuro el cual sostenía la mano de la muchacha con algo de posesión, aunque volviendo a las otras mujeres, ¿como no mirarlas?, es decir nadie pensaría que Sasawaga Ryohei tuviera una hermana tan bonita, ni que Vongola contara con Haru de su parte, para muchos de los presentes una mujer sensual, y claro esta al ultimo I-pin, que todos sabían que a pesar de su corta edad era muy guapa, pero letal como asesina, claro contando que todos los presentes sabían de antemano que ella es como la hermana menor del Décimo Jefe Vongola_

Y ahí estaban a un lado de la mesa del ponche y bocadillos, tratando de animar a Miura, cosa que parecía imposible.

-Haru-chan, tranquila, todo estara bien-le decía Kyoko- al menos diviértete con nosotras.

-Gracias-dijo Haru un tanto triste pero ocultándolo- gracias por estar conmigo, Kyoko tu aun teniendo que estar con Tsuna-san preferiste venir a estar conmigo, al igual tu I-pin-chan-dijo con los ojos llorosos.

-Tsu-kun lo entiende, así que no hay problema por ello, el me pidió que estuviera contigo-le sonrió mientras tocaba su hombro en señal de apoyo- no llores Haru-chan.

-Por mi no hay problema-dijo I-pin- aunque creo que nos hace falta Bianchi-san-suspiro.

-Ella ya hubiera matado a Hayato-sonrió ante aquel pensamiento, pues su linda cuñada no toleraba como se comportaba Hayato con Miura a pesar de mantener su relación en secreto de la mayoría de Vongola.

-Tienes razón-dijeron Kyoko e I-pin que después de ese comentario soltaron una pequeña risa las tres.

-_"¿Pero de que tanto se ríen?-cuestionaba Gokudera mentalmente, en verdad no quería estar con la mujer con la que se encontraba en estos momentos, pero en cualquier intento de huida esa mujer lo volvía atrapar-_¡Tche!-chasqueo la lengua mostrando así su enojo...un momento, ¿por que se acerca ese sujeto a donde se encuentra su mujer estúpida?, en verdad aquel sujeto estaba buscando morir.

-Señoritas, alguna de ustedes, ¿me concede esta pieza?-cuestiono un hombre muy atractivo, de buen ver por así decirlo de todas partes, mostrando una simpatía que cautivaría a cualquier mujer en su camino.

-¿eh?-cuestionaron las tres.

-Esto...yo no puedo, mi novio me esta buscando-se excuso Kyoko, en verdad no podía negar lo atractivo que era aquel hombre, pero algo le decía que no debía aceptar tal invitación, no claro que no, no era por sentir la mirada de Tsuna ante esa escena.

-¿Y tu linda señorita?-cuestiono a I-pin haciendo que esta se sonrojara muy rápido.

-¿¡eh!?, y-yo b-bueno, e-esqu...

-Ella no acepta herbívoro-se escucho una fría voz muy conocida por las tres muchachas, ocasionando que la sangre se les helara.

-¿Que?-cuestiono algo confundida la muchacha de cabellos negros-¿Hibari-san?.

-El echo de que dijera que yo me acercaría no implicaba que te anduvieras moviendo libremente-dijo Hibari con su tono de voz serio, haciendo que I-pin lo viera algo sorprendida sin dejarlo notar tanto- vayámonos-volvió a decir Hibari mientras tomaba el brazo de I-pin con un poco de brusquedad, sin llegarla a lastimar claro, para caminar mientras se perdían entre la gente.

-Eso fue raro-dijo Kyoko ante tal escena repentina de Hibari- esto...Tsu-kun me busca, nos vemos en un rato Haru-chan-se despidió de su amiga.

-Solo quedas tu.

-Si-contesto secamente mientras tomaba de su ponche sin mirar a aquel sujeto, ¡realmente era molesto!.

-¿Entonces aceptaras bailar conmigo?.

-"¡Si que es molesto!"-pensó Haru mientras miraba su copa de ponche para luego alzar la vista y encontrarse con Hayato y aquella mujer-"aunque podría...", si acepto-dijo con algo de resignación.

-Por un momento pensé en que me rechazarías-decía el sujeto mientras tomaba con delicadeza la mano de Miura para acercarse al centro del salón donde se encontraban algunas parejas bailando.

_Ella solo sonrío nerviosamente al ver aquel sujeto, pobre, solo acepto por cortesía si buen lo pudo a ver rechazado, pero no, ahí estaba Hayato y quería mostrarle que no solo el tenía el derecho a hacer esas cosas, no si seguían con su relación._

_Hayato estaba furioso, no lo iba a negar y en mucha parte el tenía la culpa...sintió un pinchazo dentro de el lo cual lo dejo pensando, ¿y si ella ya daba todo por terminado?, no, no era posible eso...o tal ves si, pero el estaba seguro de que no. Volvió en si en cuanto escucho un quejido por parte de aquella mujer, la había pisado mientras bailaban...un momento, ¿en que momento fue llevado hacia esa pista?, bueno no es que le importara mucho, pero al menos vio una forma de librarse de aquella mujer, Haru estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia bailando con aquel sujeto, aseguraba Gokudera para sus adentros, moriría._

_Hizo un movimiento en el cual le permitió estar mas cercas de la pareja mencionada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hizo lo que las personas llaman "cambio de pareja", pobre sujeto el que bailaba con Miura solo fue empujado e intimidado por la mirada amenazante de el guardián de la tormenta, pero bueno al menos ahora se encontraba con Haru, que no podía dejar de verla a los ojos, ella parecía un tanto molesta y le pareció ver que hacía algún puchero, eso le pareció gracioso, en fin no podía pedir mas ahora, estaba con ella, pero ahora...¿que seguía?, el no era bueno pidiendo disculpas, siempre fue torpe para esas cosas y terminaba todo en violencia como de costumbre._

_Si Miura diría que aquel acto de parte de Hayato no la sorprendió, estaría mintiendo. Pero en fin, ¿como había llegado a ella tan rápido? pensaba la castaña mientras veía como el no le quitaba la mirada de encima, no podía negar que se veía demaciado apuesto con aquel traje de gala Italiano, sin mencionar la corbata un poco floja y la camisa desfajada, eso le daba un toque sexy, según ella, hizo un gesto con puchero ante esos pensamientos ¡se supone que estaba enojada con el!, no debería estar elogiándolo mentalmente, entonces sintió como el apretaba más su mano en la cintura de ella y igual con su mano._

-¿Que se supone que haces?-lo cuestiono ella mientras dirigía la mirada hacia otro lado.

-¿No es obvio mujer?, bailo contigo-contesto irónicamente mientras hacia lo mismo que ella, desviar la mirada para ocultar el leve sonrojo que tenía en su rostro.

-Yo te vi "muy ocupado" con aquella mujer, no tenías porque espantar a mi pareja de baile-le reprocho.

-¿Pareja de baile?, ese cretino no es más que un abusador, en cualquier momento ya te hubiera echo algo o metido mano.

-¿Estas tratando de decir que no me se defender?.

-¡no es eso!...es solo que...

-Hayato, no tienes nada que reprocharme, en todo caso sería yo la que lo debería hacer...pero es que eres tan difícil de entender...-sintió más fuerte el agarre de Gokudera- H-hayato...m-me lastimas...

-Mujer estúpida...escúchame-dijo llamando la atención de ella, sorprendiéndola en el acto de que choco su frente con la de ella para que cuando hablara solo ella escuchara-Yo se...que...bueno...sabes que soy un completo idiota para este tipo de cosas de pedir disculpas y eso no se meda del todo...y lo sabes...

_Miura solo miraba y escuchaba con atención a Hayato, era cierto que el era un completo __inútil en ese tipo de situaciones, y también sabía de antemano que Hayato no es el candidato para ser el novio perfecto, entristeció un poco ante ese pensamiento...el también lo sabía, sabía que no era bueno como un novio...ella pensó lo peor, ya no estaría más con el, pero también sabía que ya no quería estar sufriendo por el, así como lo amaba tanto, sufría igual o peor, pensó en que quizás si ella le pedía seguir igual como siempre no sabía si algo con el tiempo cambiaría...  
_  
-Siempre nos peleamos por alguna o otra razón...-dijo Gokudera, y era cierto siempre estaba peleando por cualquier cosa- pero después siempre seguimos entregándonos el uno al otro...no somos nada iguales, tenemos pensamientos muy diferentes...yo no puedo equivocarme en nada o algo porque tu me atacas luego, siempre me veo como el villano de la historia y tu te haces ver como la victima de toda la historia...

_¡Basta!, ¡que parara ya de hablar!, solo la seguía lastimando y más aun porque era cierto, ella olvido que era demaciado exigente en cuanto a su relación, ella no toleraba que las misiones o juntas dadas por Sawada fueran antes que ella, no toleraba eso, también queriéndolo a obligar, inconscientemente a ser algo que el nomas no podía ser...y por otro momento pensó en que el estaba en todo lo correcto al decirle esas cosas...después de todo ambos sabían que lo suyo no iba a durar, ¿quien va querer una relación en la que todo el tiempo este a base de discusiones y peleas continuas?, entonces ella decidió hablar._

-T-tienes razón Hayato-contesto con la voz entrecortada y queriendo reprimir las lagrimas- los dos sabíamos perfectamente que esto no ib-

-Y aún así te amo...

-¿Q-que?-contesto demaciado...demaciado es poco para lo sorprendida que estaba Haru, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿Hayato le había dicho que la amaba?-Hayato...

-Ya me escuchaste-junto más su frente con la de ella-no puedo seguir así...

-¿Q-que dices?.

-No tolero que otros te miren con deseo, no quiero que otras manos te toquen...-decía mientras sus manos se paseaban por la cintura de Miura- eres mía, solo mía mujer estúpida-decía en casi un susurro solo para que ella escuchara mientras la atraía posesivamentehacia su cuerpo abrazándola en el acto.

-Hayato...-Haru estaba al borde de un infarto, ¿era cierto todo aquello que Hayato decía?, si era un sueño no querría despertar nunca, entonces sintió el abrazo posesivo por parte de el haciéndola volver a la realidad- ¡Hayato!-se separo de el dejando un poco sorprendido al guardián de la tormenta, ¿que había echo mal ahora?.

-¿Ahora que mujer?-cuestiono con cierto enfado.

-N-nos están vi-viendo t-todos...

-No me importa-volvió a abrazarla posesivamente frente a las personas atrayendo la mirada de estas- que todos sepan de una ves, que esta estúpida mujer me pertenece.

_¿De donde había sacado valor para decir esas cosas? y ¡frente a todas esas personas!, dios, estaba seguro que estaba del color de un tomate, no el color de un tomate no era nada, pero bueno se tranquilizo un poco al pensar en que así de esa manera no volvería haber nadie cerca de su mujer estúpida, así que solo tomo la mano de Miura para salir de ese salón he ir a parar al pasillo de afuera de ese salón._

-No tenías que ser tan explicito-contesto ella con un sonrojo muy fuerte en su cara.

-No me importa, si eso sirve para que ya nadie se te acerque por mi esta bien.

-Espero que contigo sea igual Gokudera Hayato-dijo Miura cambiando el tono de su voz a uno mas tétrico- si te vuelvo a ver con otra mujer coqueteando...no vivirás para contarlo.

-T-tonterias mujer estúpida- sintió un escalofrío al notar el cambio radical en la voz de la muchacha, nunca lo había escuchado a menos de que no le pusiera atención, pero igual estaba seguro que era la primera ves que lo oía, y también esperaba que fuera la ultima vez, aunque bueno ahora solo se dedico a acercarse a ella con cierta malicia y besarla, besarla como solo el sabía hacerlo.

**Fin.**

* * *

Okay, el final no me gusto y ¡como que nada que ver!, pero igual, no pude evitar escribir esto al momento en que escuche esa canción D:, espero que haya sido de su agrado visual~, me divertí escribiendo de Haru y Hayato xD, son divertidos :B, bueno ya paso a retirarme

¡Ciao ciao!~ 


End file.
